The Disappearing of a Hero
by alaison
Summary: Harry disappeard after the war, now a young writer is looking for the true story of the hero. Submitted to Kamerreon's Rare Slash Pairing Challenge threesome, Harry/Neville/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

**The Disappearing of a Hero**

It was a nice, December afternoon. The snow was falling and children were playing around one of the three Wizarding orphanages. The man that was coming towards the house was smiling slightly. When he entered the yard, a little elf popped in front of him.

"What can Marry do for sir?" asked the elf, bouncing on her heals.

"Madam is expecting me!" answered the smiling man. The elf nodded and escorted the man in a nice, ornate study where a young lady was sitting at a desk.

"Monsieur, it's so nice of you to take the time to come here." You could hear just the slightest French accent in her words. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you," said the man as he took a seat across of the woman. "I could not deny you this meeting since you said you wanted to discuss my book before I publish it?" questioned the man with a frown on his face.

"Naturally, please excuse my word choice. How should I say it? Ah... I wanted to get my point across."

"Well, what was so important about my book you had to call me here?" He was getting annoyed with her, and she saw it but she could and would not budge.

"Bien. Since I've read the book I should tell you that the story is completely false."

"What do you mean by false? And how did you get your hands on my book?"

"Monsieur, I have my contacts but I do have to wonder if you asked Monsieur Potter for his view on how the new ministry came to be or why he left?"

"No I could not ask him because he disappeared. No one knows where he is. I did try sending him an owl, but the letters came back unopened."

At that, the woman just smiled sweetly. "You see, that is one of the reasons that I called you today. I am sure you remember the scandal when I first arrived here, especially since no one knew where I came from, who my parents were, and where I got all that money to finance three orphanages-"

He interrupted her. "Madame, what-?"

"Be patient, you're going to see where I am going with my story. Five years ago, I was fifteen at that time and lived on the streets, I found a briefcase that I stupidly opened. Inside I found a highly dangerous artifact. The magic from it was so high that in a matter of minutes there was an Unspeakable at my side. He took me to the department and, after he took my statement, brought me to the Child Welfare Department. You could say that I was uncomfortable but as soon as I laid my eyes on the social worker, I was calm. I knew he would never do anything to me. It turned out that the social worker worked there only part time and was also an Unspeakable; they were partners. The wizard in question took me in and adopted me soon after. You should know that the names of my adopted parents are Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. When we heard that you were going to publish a book about Harry, we decided that I was going to contact you."

"That is an impressive story. Would it be possible to contact Harry through you?" asked the now exited man.

"Oui, which is one of the reasons I called you here. Whenever you have the time, you are invited by them for tea or even dinner," she said with a little smile as she saw how exited he was to be meeting the person he was writing about. It was certainly not easy for this wizard to write all the different opinions about why Harry Potter left after just taking over the ministry. Especially since the source was not forthcoming with the truth.

"Could we go right now?"

"Naturaly, if you have the time?" she half asked.

"I would not suggest it, if I didn't."

"Well, if you would please stand up and take hold of this Portkey with me. I can assure you, you are going to see him immediately." She was standing in front of him holding what looked like a cane, and it probably was. Of course, he was immediately on his feet holding one end of it. Thirty seconds later they were somewhere he could not placate. _It is beautiful. No wonder Harry lives here_, was one of the thoughts running through his head. They were in front of a house that was surrounded with trees. It was probably in the middle of the woods but you could smell the sea. They took a couple of steps to the door that she opened and beckoned him to follow. The door after him fell shut, but he did not notice it because all what he saw were pictures everywhere. There was not a part of a wall still visible. They were varied: there were some of Harry's parents, some of his school time, some of him with Blaise and the woman that brought him there, and even some of people he could not tell who they were. He was so engrossed in looking everywhere that he did not even notice that his guide was going on without him.

"Claire, is that you?" She heard the question as soon as she stepped in the house. It was like she totally forgot that there was still someone behind her. The only thing she could think of was of her papa's embrace.

"What are you doing here, Claire? I thought you had this important meeting today?" asked a slightly irritated Blaise Zabini, but he still gazed lovingly at the girl in the arms of Harry.

"Oui, I did. But then my meeting asked to meet you, so here we are." She blushed knowing he was right but still answered truthfully while stepping into his embrace.

"Well where is our mysterious guest?" asked now a slightly amused Harry while adding sugar to the dough he was mixing.

"Why, he is right behind... Well, it seems he stayed behind. I'll go get him." And off she was. As soon she stepped into the hall, she saw him looking at one of the pictures.

"That was last year's Christmas celebration at one of the orphanages."

He was looking at one of the pictures where Harry was standing with a lot of children around him. The voice clearly startled him but in his mind he put the information aside and looked at the woman he'd travelled with.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to talk to Harry?" He only nodded and followed her through a door in a huge kitchen. And there, at the kitchen counter, stood a man he thought he would never see again.

"Neville, old chap, is that you? Haven't seen you since your grandmother took you out of school after the Triwizard Tournament," Harry was saying while setting the dough aside to properly greet their guest. Neville only blushed and nodded, while noticing how handsome Harry had become. He was no longer a scrawny little boy with hideous clothes and glasses. No, in front of him stood a mature and confident young man that nobody in the Wizarding world would recognize.

"So you are this mysterious writer that has written that rubbish that you called a book?" Blaise injected while looking Neville over.

"Dad, don't be so mean! He really tried to be objective, but how should he do that if you or papa refuse to talk to anyone?" scolded Claire.

"She is right and you know it, Blaise. At least Neville decided to reconsider the facts after Claire contacted him. If you will remember, we had to sue Rita Skeeter and even then that horrible woman couldn't let it go," Harry started to rant. But, after a cough from Blaise, he got back on track. "So, Neville, are you here for a story?"

"Of course I am here because of that."

"Would you like a cup of tea, Neville, before we start? Because it be some time before we end." At Neville's nod, he poured a cup. "Are you staying, Claire?"

"Non, papa. I have to go back to the orphanage," she said while getting to her feet. After a quick kiss to the cheeks to her papa and dad, she was out of the door. Harry looked after her a moment before returning his attention to Neville.

"Now, I suppose you want to hear the whole story and not just the bits of why I disappeared?" At Neville's nod he just continued. "Well, you could say it all started with the death of my godfather. The feelings that I felt in the couple of days following that were something I wouldn't wish for anybody to feel. I was just a mess. Until I had this dream..."

***

There was darkness. Wherever he looked, he could only see despair and silence. He could feel it trying to take over him and drag him with it, but there was this small light, even if he could not see it, inside of him. And this night, the light decided that it would fight and win. It did. Suddenly, all the darkness was taken over with the image of the Gryffindors' common room, and there by the fire sat his godfather.

"Harry, what are you doing moping around? You should start planning and plotting, not only against Voldemort, but against the Wizarding world," Sirius scolded him.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? And how come you are even here? And what do you mean with the Wizarding world?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes.

"Pup, don't worry about me. I am finally happy. About how I am here, well the magic decided that it had enough of bigotry and sent me to give you a message. It said that you can do what you think is right and that it has the utmost confidence in you and your heart," Sirius said with a small smile playing on his lips. "Listen, Harry, take care of Remus for me, will you? And don't forget to go to Gringotts; they have some things for you that you should be aware now that you are getting close to your sixteenth birthday." He suddenly looked up and sighed.

"I've got to go, pup. Your parents send you their love and don't forget, Harry, we will always love you no matter what." And with that, Sirius was gone and Harry had his first nightmare free sleep in a very long time. The next morning, he contacted the DA but only the muggleborn and halfblood members. Not even Ron was invited. He told them that he planned to take over the Wizarding world to make it a better place, and asked them if they agreed with him doing it and were on his side. They all said yes and contacted all the others that were still in school, even those that had already graduated. Everybody wanted to help and they did. Not one pureblood was in on the secret and they struck two weeks before September, the day after Harry Potter killed Voldemort. In two months, he killed Voldemort and took over the government. Of course, the purebloods tried to resist at first but they did not stand a chance, not being even a third of all the Wizarding population. They were clearly the minority.

One week before the school term would start, Harry was sitting outside of the Burrow in a tree when he heard voices coming his way. Since he did not want to be found, he put on his invisibility cloak. And there were Ron and Ginny coming towards him.

"I don't understand him anymore, Ron. It's like he isn't the same person anymore." Harry smirked to himself; as if she ever knew him.

"I know what you mean. I feel like a ten year old in his presence. And then all this talk about politics... I mean, what he did was he essentially took over our world."

"The government before was perfect before. Why do what he did?" Ginny said in agreement.

"And he doesn't even like Quidditch anymore." Ron scowled as if that was the worst crime on earth.

"Yeah, but are we going to just stop being his friends?"

"Are you nuts? He is the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-Voldemort! That alone would guarantee me having a great life being his friend. And now with the ministry, think of the influence we would lose," ranted Ron to his sister.

"You are right, but I don't think he sees me as anything other than your little sister."

"Well, mom gave you the love potion to use."

"Yeah, I know, but I feel somewhat sorry for him."

"Ginny, we are going to need his money. Even if you are right, and I am not saying you are, look at what he did to our world! He destroyed it."

"I get it, I get it. Come on, let's go back inside."

And while Ron was going to the house, Ginny stayed back a bit to look at the sky and whisper, "I'm sorry Harry!" She did not realize that said wizard heard her. Harry had tears in his eyes, sad about the betrayal but still understanding the view point of not only Ron, but all the wizards together. He decided that he needed a break, so he put a friend of his in charge at the ministry, packed his things, and took off to the hopefully alive relatives his aunt had once told him about.

_Flashback_

"_Aunt Petunia, how come I don't have any other relatives?" asked a confused, green-eyed, eleven year old Harry._

"_How should I know why you don't have any freak relatives in that world of yours?" She spat her words._

"_No, I mean, what about my grandparents - your parents?"_

_Now Petunia sighed and looked at the boy. "My parents died a year before your mother. But, yes, we still have some relatives left."_

"_Really? Will I ever get to meet them?"_

"_You should know that my mother was not from here. She was born in Japan and there is where the rest of the family lives. I do not look the part because my father's genes were quiet strong; even Lily only had our mother's eyes. The rest was like a copy of my paternal grandmother."_

"_Thank you, Aunt Petunia. Do you know a name maybe?"_

"_My mother's maiden name was Morinozuka."_

_Flashback end_

He decided he would go and visit this family of his in Japan. And while he was meeting the family, he found he had a cousin that was as small as himself and one that was about two heads taller. They were all getting along and he loved it. Since he did his Muggle education in secret and had even finished high school, he decided to take a couple of classes at the university. He always wanted to help children like himself so he started taking courses for a social worker.

At seventeen, he decided he would go back to England for two weeks and just relax at one of the properties he owned. Since his looks had changed, he was sure nobody would recognize him. He was now 5 feet 6 inches tall. And even if he was still small, his body was nicely toned. The most different was his face.

Three months after his sixteenth birthday, he had woken up, looked in the mirror, and screamed. His eyes were now almond shaped like those of Japanese descent, and even if they still had the same color, they were more intense. His facial features were softer, his nose a little smaller, and skin whiter. His hair decided that it would have its own mind in the way that it grew seven inches past his shoulder blades and every time he tried to cut it shorter, it would grow back over night, so he let it be. But the reason no one in the Wizarding world would recognize him was because as soon as he went to Japan, he had had his scar magically removed. So with the different clothes, the different name, and blond hair, he was a new wizard. A new wizard by the name of Randy Yasuo Morinozuka, or just Yasuo for short.

The house he was going to stay in was small: only a one bedroom cottage. But it was perfect because it was directly on a lake, and everywhere you looked, you saw only a forest or the lake. So he opened the door, walked in, and came to an abrupt stop. There, in middle of the room, stood a naked man rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Ehm... excuse me," Yasuo said while looking at the black, prefect skin, the muscles, and the nice behind. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the stranger spun around. Yasuo really could not help himself so his view fell on the cock of the man. When he heard a chuckle, he blushed and looked at the stranger, only to vaguely recognize him as one of the Slytherins from when he was at school.

"Sorry, but could you please explain to me what you are doing here?" the naked man asked now the blushing Yasuo.

"I'm friends with the owner, and he said I could stay here for the next two weeks." He decided he would not tell the truth about his identity.

"Well I gather then that he forgot that the goblins are renting this house in his name. And how it just so happens that I rented this house for the next two weeks," the guy said with a smirk on his lips.

"Well then, I'm going to leave. I can come back after you leave," Yasuo commented while gathering his things.

"No please, don't leave. There is enough room for two of us. And, truthfully, I could use the company."

Yasuo only nodded at that, and thought the whole thing over.

"Alright, but only if you put some clothes on."

"I thought you rather liked seeing me naked." He winked while Yasuo blushed furiously. He closed his eyes to compose himself while he heard clothes rustling, so he left his eyes shut until he heard the voice.

"I am decent now. Well that was pretty different. Usually the guys beg me to take off my clothes."

"Well, yes, thank you. But I am no regular guy," Yasuo answered while shuffling his feet.

"I assumed that. And neither am I, for that matter. However, I think introductions are required. I am Blaise Zabini."

"Yes, thank you. I am Randy Morinozuka." Which was partially true. His birth certificate said that his name was Harry James Randy Yasuo Potter. And he could take the Morinozuka name because his family wanted him to be safe. So for the time being, he was Randy Yasuo Morinozuka.

"Don't you have a middle name?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do. It's Yasuo." Yasuo sighed, resigned to the fact that he gave some complete stranger his most intimate name.

"Yasuo it is then."

They quickly became friends after that, especially when Blaise found out how well Yasuo could cook. They walked, talked, and swam together, and even spent a little time apart. But most of the time they were together. Yasuo just could not believe how fast he was falling for the dark, strong, and yet funny guy.

It was well into the second week of their stay at the cottage when a storm was making its way toward the rented home. What no one knew was that Yasuo was afraid of storms because of his childhood. So when the storm was over them, he decided that he would ask Blaise for some company. He got up and opened the door to the living room where Blaise was sleeping. He stood in the door for a couple of minutes watching Blaise who was gazing at the fire in the fireplace. Suddenly, he heard thunder. It scared him so that he almost went running to stand in front of Blaise.

"Yasuo, what's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, concerned. As soon as he saw Yasuo shaking, he took him in his arms and cradled him protectively to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but I got scared of the storm. I don't like to be alone when it's stormy."

"That's okay, little one." Blaise was rubbing his back to sooth him. He knew he was beginning to have feelings for Yasuo, but the big question in his head was whether or not they were returned. Suddenly, he heard moaning and he looked at the man in his arms only to see lust written in his face, and a little fear. It seemed that the circles that had started out as soothing had gone to kneading and rocking his hips into the boy. And all that because he was lost in his thoughts.

Just as Yasuo was feeling torn between his desire and his own personal boundaries, Blaise felt slightly pulled between his own carnal lust and a newly awakened desire to hold and protect this man. It was a tender feeling so alien to him.

Suddenly, Yasuo felt Blaise pause in his movements and pull his head back to look at him.

Tentatively, Yasuo opened his eyes and was moved to see the soft look of warmth written over the dark brunette's features. Although his eyes still burned into him with their blatant want, it was this feeling of something more, something deeper, behind those eyes that really drew Yasuo in. And before he knew what was happening, their lips had met and Blaise was executing a sweet, passionate seduction of Yasuo's mouth. Until, almost unwillingly, the blond's lips had parted, inviting the other man's warm and wet tongue inside. His body soon followed suit, yielding under Blaise's persuasions.

After feeling Yasuo's unspoken submission, it didn't take long for Blaise to lose himself in his lust. If he had been a few years older, perhaps he would've left things as they were, perhaps he wouldn't have pressed on so swiftly. But his mind was bent on conquest and he was too impatient at seventeen to give heed to any signs that Yasuo was giving off that the experience might end up being too much for him. Blaise didn't consider that, by drawing him closer physically, he just might push him away emotionally in the end.

Trying his best to keep up with Blaise's pace and not be totally swept away, Yasuo clung desperately to the other man's heated body, his hands slipping into the dark hair as Blaise pillaged his mouth again and again with wanton abandon.

As they lay in the aftermath of their lovemaking, still inside of the other man, Blaise whispered, "I think I could fall in love with you, Yasuo." In a contented haze, he pulled out of the smaller man and was fast asleep within minutes - feeling safe and replete.

The next morning, when Blaise awoke, all he could find were cold sheets and a note with the words:

_I am sorry!_

***

_Three years later_

Blaise couldn't believe it. His boss had just ordered him to go to the Child Welfare Department and partner up with the new guy. Well, why in hell his boss would want him, as an Unspeakable, to work with some Wizard that was taking care of children was beyond his comprehension.

He opened the door, and froze. There, sitting on the carpet, was none other than his Yasuo. He was surrounded by children. Blaise took a deep breath and spoke briefly to the department head, all the while hoping that Yasuo was not his partner. Or maybe that he was. He wasn't sure of it himself. And then the dreaded call came: "Morinozuka!" As the Wizard in question came in, he was only grateful for his robes that hid his identity. As Yasuo came into the office, he looked carefully for anything that might have changed. And the answer was nothing. Only his eyes were more mature than the last time he had gazed into them.

As they walked the empty corridors of the ministry, due to it being a weekend, Yasuo sighed then said, "We've got to work this out, Blaise, if we are going to work together." Blaise was completely stunned. How could he tell who he was?!

"I do not work as part of the Unspeakable for nothing, you know. I would recognize you anywhere."

Suddenly, he was pushed into a wall. He looked around quick and saw that they were probably at Blaise's office.

"Would you like to tell me what happened that caused you to leave?"

"I was overwhelmed. I was seventeen and it was my first time, I just did not know what to think." He knew he wasn't fooling Blaise, but if he told him the truth, what would happen then? He fell in love with Blaise but he was scared how Blaise would react at him being the Boy-Who-Lived. No, he could not tell him; not now, not tomorrow, not ever.

"I didn't know what I wanted. I was too young."

"Young, huh?" the dark-haired man repeated, a bitter edge to his voice as he leaned close, entrapping Yasuo with his body. "I was young too, Yasuo, but I knew damn well what I wanted... and what I WANT... now..."

There was no need to finish the sentence. They both heard the implied 'you' as Blaise slowly lowered his face towards Yasuo's. The smaller man watched Blaise's lips dip lower as if he was seeing it all in slow-motion, outside himself... then...

"I am sorry!" Yasuo said and slipped out of the office.

Three months went by and both of them were miserable, but they did nothing about it. They worked together and were closer than ever, but it was all ignoring their feelings. Until the day that Blaise brought this girl to the office for children. The girl needed a new home but was scared, so Yasuo decided that he was going to take her in. A week went past without problems, but then it started. It seemed Claire only needed time to become comfortable with her settings.

"So are you dating then?" asked the innocent looking girl to Blaise, who was chocking on his tea.

"No we are not!" Blaise answered the question with hope there was no interrogation to follow.

"But you want to?"

He sighed, resigned to his fate. "Yes I do, but it seems he doesn't."

"But he does. You have just to look at him. I am telling you, you should find out about his secret and everything will be fine." And with that, she skipped out of the room. Blaise didn't even notice that she was gone; she had given him a lot to think about.

A month passed regularly for the three of them. Yasuo did not know that Blaise not only knew that there is a secret but that he even knew what it was. It was Christmas morning and Blaise really had enough of the nonsense between him and Yasuo. So he grabbed him and kissed him. Then he just said, "Happy Christmas, Harry Potter!"

***

"And that is basically it. That was five years ago and we have been together ever since." Harry finished the story while gazing lovingly into the eyes of Blaise.

"That really is different. I am going to write it down. But do you have something against writing the other versions about why you left the Wizarding world? It would be a nice study."

Blaise and Harry both just shook their heads.

"So did you two ever bond?" asked Neville, now slightly on edge.

"No, we did not," answered Blaise.

"Why not?" He was confused.

"We were waiting for the third part of the Bond that will complete what Blaise and I right now share between us. But, as I was saying, magic will not let us bond until we find the third part and he agrees to become one with us," said Harry with a matter-of-fact tone. Then he looked Neville in the eyes and asked, "Will you bond with us, Neville?"

Neville did not know what to answer, so they sent him home with the message that he knew where they were and to take all the time he needed to sort things out. He spent five days thinking about his decision, but the answer was there. Magic wanted them to bond, so that meant they were soul mates, all three of them. So, on the sixth day, Christmas morning, Harry opened the door only to find Neville. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Neville looked Blaise in the eyes and then Harry, and his words were, "Yes, I will bond with you both!"

Fin

Author's note:

This is my first story sorry if you don't like it but I decided to try it. I want to thank Kamerreon for issuing this challenge because it gave the motivation and my beta Darkpyroangel06. This is the cut version I'am going to post the story with lemon probably on hpfandom my pen name is nadine2you. Thx for reading


	2. IMPORTANT! not a new chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

P.S. Ok guys this is in case I get banned from which I hope not since all my alerts are here ;D

I am on AO3, you can find me under Alanis, I already posted the first chapter of Everything for you


End file.
